Shadows of the Past
by HockeyKid6622
Summary: Sam and Dean are off to San Diego where a shadow of the past haunts Sam as they haunt a mysterious being unlike any other they've hunted before. Can Sam overcome the shadows? Can Dean be by his brothers side when he needs him most? Plz read
1. Chapter 1

**hey thanks for reading, this is placed somewhere between the first and second season, I will admit I am not very faithful to uploading the next chapter but when I have a good idea and have time I will upload the next, & of course if enough people like it. I hope you enjoy HockeyKid6622**

"Okay, Sam, why are we here?" Dean asked as he looked out to the deep blue sea of San Diego. Sam sighed as he pulled the car into an empty lot facing the rolling waves.

"In one week there has been twelve people hospitalized, in a coma…" He paused looking out to the ocean a memory overwhelming him.

_"Haha!" Jessica's soft laughter grabbed Sam's attention from the smooth waves. She joined Sam and looked at ocean. "What are you thinking about?" She asked her voice as soft as the waves._

_ "Nothing," Sam said dismissing his previous thoughts as Jessica sat in his lap kissing his lips gently, tenderly and lovingly. They reluctantly broke apart and stared at the ocean once more._

_ "Sammy, I want to live here, in San Diego when we get out of school, by the ocean…" Sam just nodded too caught up in her smile and beauty to truly hear her words._

_ "Sam, I love…"_

"Sam!" Dean brought his mind back to the present. "What?"

"Um, nothing, just they… found this mysterious dust at the attack sights and people have gone missing." His voice faded once more trying to hear Jessica's last words.

"This could be nothing, you know?" Dean glared at Sam; he knew Sam's head was somewhere else.

"Ya, I know but I have a hunch and it doesn't hurt to check it out." His eyes were pleading and something else that Dean hadn't seen for a long time. He nodded his approval and hopped back into the car.

_"Sam, I love-" _Jessica's words were interrupted as Dean honked the horn.

"Sam! C'mon!" He hollered, "We should get going!" Sam gritted his teeth in annoyance; he just wanted to hear those four words from her mouth, but he couldn't even have that.

He looked back at the sea once more tasting Jessica's soft lips, looking down in remorse.

"I'm sorry, Jessica," he whispered then joined Dean and drove away.

"So, who are you two again?" The police chief asked squinting his eyes. He was an older man who had seen a lot on the job.

"Agent Salt," Dean said pointing to himself, "and that's Agent… Pepper." He decided ignoring the look Sam gave him. The chief laughed and led them to his office.

"I hope this wasn't a waste of your time but there isn't much of a case here except…" His voice faded as he rubbed his beard in thought.

"What?" Sam asked his voice was curious and a little smug as he gave Dean a smug smile. Dean stuck his tongue out and turned to the chief.

"Everything makes sense; the people missing are all criminals; thieves, kidnappers, rapist, and even a few murderers but it's the comatose victims that don't make sense."

"How so?" Dean pressed standing up slightly.

"Well, all the comatose victims were angels; they had no criminal record, no problems in school, perfect, little angels so why would they be placed at the same place as the criminals." The chief stopped rubbing his beard. "And the dust we found at all the crime scenes, our labs couldn't identify the substance." He slapped his hands together ending the meeting. "I'm sorry, Agents, but that's all I have and I have a meeting." He stood up and ushered them out of his office.

"I don't know, Sammy, nothing here suggests there's anything paranormal is happening here. So a few criminals disappear, a few goody-two-shoes go into a coma, there's nothing! We're wasting our time!" Dean hissed but Sam would have none of it. In one swift movement Sam had Dean pressed up against the wall his eyes were smoldering.

"It could be nothing so go but I'm staying," he hissed and stalked away Dean staring after him.

"Sam!" He called running after him. "Sam, what's wrong?" Sam shook his head and _brushing away tears_!

"Nothing, I just think we should stay, we didn't even get all the info, go if you want, Dean, but I'm staying."

"Sam, what's wrong? Something's bugging you, man." Dean's voice was full of concern but Sam just shook his head and looked off into the direction of the sea.

"Fine," he said sighing, "I'll stay but I doubt if anything's wrong but you have to get over whatever's going through your head okay?" Sam gave a nod and jumped into the car along with Dean.

They drove to their motel with all the case files and began searching through the material.

"Okay, so far every night there's an attack where a so-far innocent person is comatose while some 'dust' is found close to the victim and a criminal misses their parole," Dean announced skimming through the police reports. "Each attack has been in the night and by the docks." He sighed closing the file. "What do you have?" He turned to Sam who was looking through the medical reports while drinking some coke.

"All twelve victims are unresponsive and deep in the coma, doesn't look like they'll ever come out. They came in with some defensive wounds and some skin under their fingernails from their attacker or attackers." Sam also let out a hopeless sigh laid down on the bed. "I know there's not much but…" Dean nodded understandingly, he'd felt the same hunch Sam felt before at different cases.

"We'll check the victims out tomorrow and find out why our angels were with some bad boys," Dean said raising an eyebrow laughing slightly until he saw Sam curled up half asleep. He gave another sigh and put Sam's full coke onto the table and patted Sam's knee as he turned off the light.

"Sleep tight, Sammy."

In the darkness Sam went through his cherished memories with Jessica; her face, her eyes, the way she laughed and her beautiful smile. The way her voice carried through the wind and how her eyes sparkled. Most importantly, her voice as it said his name.

_"Sam," _the wind seemed to echoed as he fell asleep.

While the Winchester boys fell asleep, along with the rest of San Diego, a creature stirred. It perched high into the star filled sky, invisible in the moonless night. A loud sound grabbed its attention as it looked down to the docks where the dark water lapped at the shore. It was a young girl and a young man.

It pulled its lips back into a growl revealing its sharp pointed teeth as it followed the man, its growl deepening into a snarl.

It opened its eyes exposing frightening, blood-stopping yellow eyes with red and orange lining the iris. It took in a deep breath and let out a bellow. Then jumped of its perch following the noisy humans.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone thanks for reading & sorry this took a while, my internet keeps going down so I have no idea when the next chapter will be. plz continue to read & plz, plz, plz comment I would love to know what u think. Thanxs hockeykid6622 **

"Sam, Sammy." Sam smiled as Jessica's voice called to him. He was at his old house and walked through the halls ignoring the shiver running down his spine, only concentrating on Jessica.

"Sammy!" Something changed in her voice, something that made Sam run until he was in the bedroom where Jessica was lying on the bed. Giving a sigh of relief he lay down beside her and gently kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry, Jessica, but I promise that nothing will ever hurt you again," Sam swore staring deep into her eyes. She smiled back, kissing him once more as he fell asleep…

"SAM!" Sam jumped awake and faced his worst fear; Jessica was a burst in blue flames her horrid screams echoing off the walls. "SAMMY! Help me! Help me, please." Her cries burned a memory inside his mind as his heart ached, tearing itself in half.

"Sam!" Dean shoved Sam awake as Sam called her name. Sam jumped onto his feet relaxing, it was just a dream. "Sam, you okay?" Dean asked suspicion in his eyes. Sam nodded and looked at the time; it was five in the morning.

"There was another attack last night but this time there's two survivors and one's badly injured! C'mon, Sam!" Dean rushed his little brother out of the room as Jessica's screams rang through Sam's head.

"So what happened?" Sam asked as they sped through the night heading straight for the docks.

"There was another attack and as I said before there were two victims," Dean said making a sharp turn.

"How do we know? A pool of blood? A finger?" Sam made a face as he remembered reading that they identified the criminals by blood and once a finger.

"No, he was actually there, alive!"

"But that doesn't follow the MO," Sam said perplexingly, "What made it change?"

"Oh, I'm not done little brother, it sounds like our little angel's is the one really badly hurt, not our criminal." Dean stomped on the breaks as they reached the crime scene. They both jumped out the Impala and joined in the crowd of busy bodies.

"Agents!" The Chief called as he stepped out of the mesh. "I called you once I heard the 911 call." He held up a card with their number scribbled on the back. "Okay, as you know two Vics, criminal and angel but this time the angel; Charlotte Luca, is severely injured while our criminal, John Taylor, is just shaken up," he informed as two ambulances pulled up, their red and blue lights pushing back the night.

"I'll go with the Luca kid," Sam yelled to Dean as he jumped in with the motionless, small body. Dean nodded and jumped in with Taylor and both ambulances sped away.

Sam stared at the stationary girl; her hair was a white blonde color with pale, pasty skin. She looked close to six years old. Her face was covered in dark, sticky blood and her heart rate was too slow.

Without thinking Sam grabbed her small hand and held it willing, hoping, praying that she'd be okay.

"You'll be just fine," he whispered reassuringly but a voice in the back of his head disagreed, _"You said that once before and now how is Jessica?" _ Ignoring the voice he repeated his encouragement, "You'll be just fine."

In the other ambulance Dean sat at the unconscious body. He had longer, brown hair and wore baggy jeans and a black shirt. The shirt was torn revealing horrid, slashes that cut deep into his skin. A bruise covered the whole left side of his face and he accumulated a busted rib.

Dean turned to the paramedics, "Will I be able to interrogate him soon?" The paramedic rolled her eyes.

"Cops, always wanting the answers as fast as they can but yes he should be fine once we stabilized him," she answered not even looking at Dean. He smiled she was cute. She spied at her name tag.

"So, Sadie, when will he be stabilized?" Dean admired her short, sandy hair. It was pulled into a short ponytail. He observed her small, lovely frame and her sandy skin.

"He'll be stabilized soon and stop looking at me," she ordered huffily as she started the IV. Dean looked away smiling.

"How soon is soon?" H gave her a smile as she gave him a look that read 'are you serious?'

"When I say so," she answered bluntly making Dean smile again.

"And that is when?"

"At the hospital and out of my care." She pulled back Taylor's sleeves and found a big, nasty bite mark. They both made a little face as Sadie inspected the wound. "Infected," she whispered as they pulled into the hospital lot.

"Out of the way, Salt!" She ordered, pushing him gently out of the way as they unloaded Taylor and hurried inside. They stopped and watched Taylor go into room 304.

"So, Sadie," Dean began but she shushed him once the Luca girl passed them, her bloody and innocent face burning into their memories.

"Look, I've been through a lot so just leave me alone. Maybe if I met you three months earlier I might've actually cared but not now. Leave me alone or else." She turned and walked off as Sam walked up to Dean.

"Oh, that's gotta sting," Sam muttered washing off some blood on a paper towel.

"Shut up, what did you learn?"

"Nothing, she was unconscious the entire time, she couldn't even breath on her own! She's hurt worse than the others, Dean, and I want to know why. Her mother's on the way and I want to talk to her."

"Okay," Dean nodded, "I'll wait until Taylor wakes up and see what I can get from him." They both nodded and went separate ways.

Dean didn't have to wait long, about half an hour later Taylor was awake and complaining. Shaking his head Dean entered the room.

"Mr. Taylor?" Taylor nodded. "I'm Agent Salt; I'm here to ask you what happened." Dean pulled a seat up and sat down beside him.

"I didn't do anything," he spoke in a heavy New Jersey accent. "I was just walkin' around, ya know? Just stretching my legs."

"By the docks, where the attacks have been?"

"Hey, nuthing' scares me, so anyways, I was walkin' when I spotted the little girl- hey, is she okay? The little girl? Is she talking?" His heart beat rose.

"No, sir, she's still unconscious, comatose," Dean answered noting his nervousness.

"Oh, I love kids and it would break my heart if she died," _Uh huh, _Dean thought as Taylor continued his story.

"I ran after her, I knew about the attacks but didn't know if she did. I reached her and her dog bit me! A huge German Shepherd and I shook the dog off and told the girl, 'C'mon, let's go' when something felt wrong. You know that shiver down your back?" Dean nodded, he felt it right now. He pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket and began recording the interrogation, something wasn't right. "Then I felt like I was being watched then when I turned around I was staring into these eyes and I could move, or breathe I was so scared.

"Then the girl she stepped in front of me, then I could breathe again but the girl couldn't. The… Thing started saying stuff to me-"

"What kind of stuff?" Dean interrupted by Taylor was rushing this part of the story, the important part.

"Stupid stuff, like I'm gonna kill you and the girl's next-"

A huge gust of wind blew through the open window. Dean perked his eyes when he thought he could hear words, hoping that the recorder could pick it up.

"Then next thing I knew the girl was down and I couldn't move and it was gone." Taylor shivered at the memory; whatever scared him scared him bad.

"What did the thing look like?" Dean pressed knowing the doctor wouldn't like him asking these questions.

"She looked like a young girl, defiantly a girl if you know what I mean." Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. "Maybe ten to twelve. She had pale skin and wore a big, black sweater-"

"What color was her hair?" Dean asked.

"Couldn't tell." Taylor's voice was slower and terrified. "She bared her teeth and they were… Horrible! They were like a dog's, sharp like mini knives. They shone like a knife in the moonlight." The wind gusted again knocking over a vase.

"Then there were her eyes." Taylor's eyes froze with fear. "They were yellow with red and orange lining the iris, so terrifying it made your blood stop… and… AHHH!" He screamed as if the devil was after him. Nurses ran into the room.

"Don't let her get me, she's here! Save me, don't let her! PLEASE! HELP! IN THE WINDOW!" Taylor shrieked. Dean turned to the window spotting a black hooded figure running away. Without a moment's hesitation Dean followed thankful that Taylor's room was on the first floor.

She was fast and yes, she was a she. Dean followed close behind but soon she disappeared. He turned startled as he spotted her on the roof of a car several meters away. But what surprised him was that she had her eyes _closed_.

"_**Mendacem!" **_She yelled. "_**H**__**omicida**__**!" **_Then she disappeared. Dean turned back To Taylor confused.

_"Why, Sam?" _Sam jolted awake as a young paramedic with sandy hair grabbed his shoulder, shaking him awake.

"You okay?" She asked. Sam sat up and nodded, shaking the dreams out of his head but feeling even more alone.

"You lost someone didn't you?" She asked compassionately. Sam nodded slightly. "It's okay, so did I three months ago."

"Who did you lose?" Sam asked.

"My little brother, he was six years old, murdered by people like Taylor," she spat Taylor's name. "Never did anything." Her voice was distant like Sam's was when he thought of Jessica.

"I lost my girlfriend almost a year ago but this time, this place…" Sam grabbed a small, silver object from his pocket and squeezed it taking comfort. "It was special to her." The paramedic placed a sympathetic hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Do you have someone to help you through this time?" She asked.

Sam let out a laugh, "I have my brother but this is something he wouldn't understand." The paramedic grabbed a small pad of paper and a pen and wrote down her number.

"I'm Sadie, call if you ever need to talk." She gave him the number and walked off as a weeping mother stepped in.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" She screamed tears pouring down her face. Sam wiped away his forming tears and joined the mother.

"Mrs. Luca? I'm Agent Pepper and I'm here to investigate Charlotte's attack, do you mind answering my questions? This will help Charlotte," he added when he saw Mrs. Luca hesitate.

"Very well, Char was going out for a walk with her German Shepherd, Achilles, like she does every night. I told her to stay away from the docks but she likes to believe she's Nancy Drew and solve mysteries. I thought Achilles would keep her safe." Then she began crying. "I knew something was wrong when she didn't come home, I called 911 and began searching. Next thing I knew the police are calling!" Mrs. Luca pulled Sam into a hug sobbing. "They say it's the worst out of them all, they don't think she's gonna live!"

"No, Mrs. Luca, she's gonna live, I promise you," Sam swore staring deep into the woman's tired eyes. "I promise."

Sam left Mrs. Luca with a nurse and left to find the Luca kid's room. He found it alright. It was the room with doctors and nurses running around, barking orders to each other until he heard Luca's heart settle. He entered the room.

"Doctor, how is she?" He asked.

"Not good, I don't think she's gonna make it," he answered bluntly and it bothered Sam.

"Why not?" He asked sharply. "Why do you think that?"

"First of all; don't use that tone on me, I'm trying the best I can but sometimes their time is up! Now to answer your question; she's deep in the coma and when she comes out her heart doesn't work, all her organs are shutting down and can't keep up." Sam felt as if he'd been punched. "I'm sorry, Agent, I wish there was more that I could do but there isn't." With that the doctor left and soon Sam was all alone with her.

He sat down and grabbed his hand. She was so pale and so thin.

"Oh God, please don't take her, she's too young please don't," Sam pleaded, he wasn't sure if he believed a God existed after all he'd been through but he didn't see a problem in asking.

Then her heart picked up and she squeezed his hand. He looked up and saw her bright blue eyes filled with tears. Her face formed a smile then tried to form words.

"Mom, I love… her," she struggled to say.

"Save your strength," Sam ordered grabbing her hand harder. She shook her long blonde hair.

"She… she…" Luca pointed to the window. "Did… mean it… Inno… help… help he… Taylor… hurt… her… help…" She tried to talk but her words came out soft and whispery but Sam could make the words out, he just didn't understand them.

"I'll get the doctor. Doctor!" He yelled into the hallway before Luca squeezed his arm harder, pulling Sam to her ear.

"Help… help… inno… inno… she needs… help…" Then her heart stopped and her hand slipped off his arm and she closed her eyes.

"DOCTOR!" Sam screamed. The doctor ran in the room as the wind picked up.

"NOOO!" Sam looked up to a hooded figure in the window. Without a second thought he chased after her.

"Stop!" Sam ordered as it disappeared. "Where the-" He was cut off as it jumped onto his back. She (yes, he came to the same conclusion as Taylor and Dean) grabbed his gun and threw it into the bushes.

Sam expected to die, to join Jessica, to feel a great pain as she opened her mouth revealing hideous long, sharp teeth. She leaned forward until her mouth was at his ear. HE took a deep breath, what could easily be his last. Sam looked into the shadow over her face looking for a face, for the cruel eyes this creature must have. What was it? A vampire? Strangest vampire he ever saw. He noticed she had her eyes closed but something fell onto his lips and went down his throat.

It was salty. A new horrifying realization hit him; she was _crying. _

"_Paenitet me_," she whispered softly. "_Ita terribiliter me paenitet._" She backed up so (if she had her eyes open) she would be looking into his face. "_Adiuva me. Adiuva me, placet." _Then she stood up and jumped onto the top of a car.

She looked back at Luca hospital room before she lifted her head into the sky.

"NOOOOOO!" She let out a low, pain-filled bellow then disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone again thanx for reading, this is a shorter chapter but it sets stuff up once again plz comment thanks HockeyKid6622**

Sam met up with Dean and shared about his visitor. "The thing is, she seemed upset when the Luca kid died, that kid began to cry, Dean. She doesn't seem to fit a murderer bill."

"Yeah, I kinda had the same thing but instead of being all teary and upset she tried to get in the room and finish the job with Taylor." Dean stopped walking and bit his lip. "She spoke, said something in a different language I recorded it so I hope you can translate or something."

"Yeah, she spoke too." Sam's voice gave out when he passed Mrs. Luca; she had just been given the news and wasn't taking it well. Sam joined Mrs. Luca and grabbed her arm before she collapsed.

"You lied to me… You promised that she would be okay," Mrs. Luca hissed as tears ran down her face. "You lied to me!" With that she hit Sam. "You lied to me! You promised! You promised!" By then nurses, doctors and Dean came by and pulled Mrs. Luca away. "YOU LIED!" She shrieked.

Sam looked to the ground as tears filled his eyes, he did promise and he couldn't help her… Like Jessica. Dean joined Sam and patted his back.

"C'mon man, let's beat it." As they exited the hospital Sam pulled out the silver object and held it in his hand Dean saw it and smiled.

"Whoa! What's that, Sammy?" Dean grabbed at the object to get a better look but Sam turned away. "Come on, Sammy, let me see."

"No," was Sam's response as they fought over it. "You're gonna break it!" Sam grunted as Dean pulled Sam into a choke hold.

"Then let go," Dean mumbled back.

"Dean, let go!" Then the delicate chain _snapped_! Dean squatted down and grabbed the object from the dark pavement.

"Sammy, who's this for? Do you have a girlfriend?" Dean asked excitedly.

The object was in fact a small, silver, heart locket. It was small enough to fit on Dean's index finger and had a silver chain. It shone brightly in the sun and had a complicated but beautiful imprint on the front. He turned it over and all his excitement vanished like mist. On the back in small, fancy letter was, "_To Jess, my supreme treasure"._ He opened the locket up and there was a picture of the two of them together smiling. Happy.

"Dean," Sam's vice was small, "give it back." Dean looked up from the locket as Sam grabbed it back.

"Sam, I've told you before, you gotta get over this girl! She's gone, Sammy, and there's nothing you can do to bring her back!"  
>"I know, Dean."<p>

"Then why did you buy a dead girl this? Sam, you need to get a _living_ girl-" At that Sam snapped and next thing Dean knew he was on his back with Sam staring down at him, his eyes smoldering with rage.

"Shut up! You don't know anything. When were you with a girl for more than a week? You know nothing about this! I know she's gone. Now just shut up and leave me alone." Sam stood up and began walking to the car but now Dean was mad.

"No, I don't think you do, Sammy. You need to get over her, now! It's for the best," Dean advised his eyes blazing. Sam turned to Dean his eyes full of pain and nodded.

"You want me to get over her?" Dean nodded. "Fine!" With all of his strength Sam threw the necklace as far as he could. They all watched the necklace sail through the air and land far into the bushes. "There! Does that make you happy?" Sam yelled and ran back inside the hospital with tears filling his eyes.

Dean stared at Sam gloomily as he watched Sam storm into the hospital. Dean didn't mean to make Sam do that. He just wanted Sam to move on with his life, he was doing so well until a few days ago. He looked over where the locket dropped and shook his head sadly; he wouldn't be able to find it.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but you gotta talk to me," Dean whispered and wandered into the hospital and bumped into Sadie.

"You jerk," she hissed, "can't you understand what he's going through?" Dean thought; could he? Sure he lost his Mom but he was four and wasn't hopelessly in love with her the way Sam was with Jess.

"No, I can't."

"Well let me tell you what… You seem sad why?" She asked confused.

"I just want him to move on or this is gonna kill him. I didn't know what it was, I don't get what he's going through," Dean admitted staring into Sadie's eyes.

"You care about your brother?" She sighed.

"Yes, I do, he's the only family I have and I hate to see him this way. Worst of all I don't know how to help him, what to say," Dean's voice was serious and depressed. Sadie lightly punched his arm.

"Sam will tell you when he's ready, no sooner no later you just have to be there for him." She smiled and walked to her ambulance then stopped and turned back to Dean. "I wish I had family as devoted as you." Then she jumped into the ambulance and drove off. Dean smiled and continued down the halls to find Sam.

"Me too," a strong, cute voice said from the bushes. "Family," she whispered. _**"**__**F**__**amiliae**__**." **_


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone, thanks for reading and plz, plz comment thanx**

**HockeyKid6622 **

Later the brothers arrived at the scene again to search for signs of the paranormal. They carefully but efficiently examined the scene to find nothing.

"Nothing," Dean hissed annoyed, "not even that dust stuff!" Sam just grunted in reply, they still weren't on talking terms.

"Dean, if we know that she's gonna strike tonight why don't we wait here for her?" Sam suggested as they jumped into the Impala.

"Sam, that's suicide! We don't know what that thing is! We don't know what she wants!" Dean argued.

"Dean, if she meant to hurt us I think she'd do that already, she had plenty of chances." Sam looked out the window, his voice was bitter. He just couldn't forget her whispering in his ear; if she meant to hurt them he'd be dead.

"No, I don't like it, not until we know what she is and what she wants. You got that, Sammy? No sneaking off to find her understand? Do you got it?" Dean wanted to make sure Sam understood this; he wouldn't know what he'd do if Sam was... Like the other 'angels'.

"I got it, Dean, I'm not a child!"

"No, but you act like it sometimes," Dean muttered back shaking his head as they began driving off to their motel.

It was dark by the time they reached their motel. The stars began to shine as a dog howled in the distance.

"I want to find Luca's dog," Sam muttered to himself.

"Taylor mentioned a dog," Dean added and locked the door; in their business you took those extra measures.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked sitting on the bed shaking his head as a somber expression took over his face.

_Something to do with this place and time, _Dean thought watching Sam from the corner of his eye as he grabbed the recorder, _And Jessica… _Why would she bug him after all this time? Why would he buy her a locket?

"We find out what she said," Dean answered holding the recorder up. "She said something and it's something important, we're gonna find out what."

Sam felt the ice between them as they sat around the small table as Dean played the message. Sam nodded when Taylor described the girl.

"That's the one I saw outside of Luca's room." _The one who could have killed me. _ He listened closer and swore he could have heard whispers on the wind. He definitely could hear EMP. His eyes narrowed at Taylor's eyewitness account. That didn't sound like the girl Sam met, if she was like that he would've been dead.

"Mendacem! Homicida!" That was the girl's voice but why was she saying that? Dean stopped the recording and turned to Sam.

"Know what it means?"

"Yeah, and you would have if you paid attention when Dad taught us Latin," Sam snapped back thinking. Dean rolled his eyes; they still were off on the wrong foot.

"What does it mean?"

"It means liar and murderer." Sam paused confused. "If Luca was our 'angel' here then Taylor was our criminal, what did he do?"

"I got that while you were having a hissy fit." Dean pulled out a bunch of files. "Charged with theft, kidnapping, assault, rape, auto car theft and one murder of an old lady who asked him to pay his meal. Do you think she's referring to that?" Sam shook his head; she spoke with a horrid rage, but a rage that was also aimed at herself.

"No, she means that night," he confirmed thinking hard. "I think Taylor was going after Luca-"

"And what? She takes him out? Then why didn't she? Why are the 'angels' in comas? It doesn't make sense, Sam, but we have to take her out."

"No, we don't! We are supposed to hunt evil and I don't think she's evil, Dean. She may have done bad things but she's not like the others. Why would she have her eyes closed? Taylor mentioned how horrid her eyes were, what if her eyes had something to do with it?" Sam had a sudden, unexplained desire to defend her, she just wanted a heartless murderer.

"What thing has eyes that can kill, Sam? None that I know about! None in Dad's journal! If you have ideas please speak 'cause I have no idea what she is!" Dean argued back crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Sam stared back with a fire in his eyes, his face was determined but still haunted.

"Good," he hissed and marched out of the motel ignoring Dean's protests and orders. He knew she wasn't evil, just maybe confused. He'd prove it to Dean, he almost had it figured out, a good thing. He wanted to be as far away from San Diego as possible by the day after tomorrow.

"I'll show you," he hissed into the night as he marched off to the city center. Unknown to him the girl was standing in the dark watching him her eyes were teary and her face was miserable.

"Jessica, quod nomen a pulchellus." (Jessica, such a pretty name). She looked into her palm and watched as the moonlight flickered off it. Giving a sad smile she gripped the object and walked back into the night, invisible for all anyone cared.

"Ut angeli custodes vobis, adulescentes, Sammy. Hic sunt monstri," she whispered and vanished. (May the angels keep you young, Sammy. Here there be monsters.)


End file.
